


Eames loves Arthur

by snafund



Category: Arthur/Eames - Fandom, Inception
Genre: M/M, Tom Hardy - Freeform, joseph gordon-levitt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snafund/pseuds/snafund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thoughts of those two lads</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eames loves Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> An old one, found from the depths of my external hard drive...

You know. Me and Eames hate each other. He’s pranking me all the time and trying to make a fool out of me. He is just _unbelievable_. And he always wants to be better than me. And that horrible deep English accent, gosh.

He is totally gay or something like that. He has that super pricy suit-shit going on and he pays more money on a pair of shoes than on his house. He has his hair gelled back like some kind of a movie star. And I think he has a crush on me. Calling me always ‘’darling’’ or ‘’sweetheart’’ and the worst is ‘’sugarhoney’’. LIKE WHAT THE FUCK IS A SUGARHONEY? I can’t stand it. I didn’t even know he can say that word, ‘cause he is so heavily from Great-Britain; speaking with ancient words only Brits can say. I’m forever angry to Dom for bringing that bastard from Mosambik.

He really tries to hit on me. When we were doing that Fischer’s case, he was being such a douche. I was just wrapping him into the Inception-drugging –thingie and he flirted me over from the highest mountains to the deepest oceans. He is like a young boy in the schools prom. Or a nasty old man. Tell me the difference.

* * *

Arthur is like a dream!  
Just, look at that bottom! FLAWLESS!   
I have been trying to get him ever since we first met when Dom brought me into his ‘’gang’’ to be the faker. And oh man, I know how to fake. I am the best.

Arthur has that thing. He wears these nice colourful sleeves. I like them. Might have something to do with my British ways of living, but I like everything fancy. He is fancy, and maybe a bit handsome too. Speaking of which, I surely think he is from the B-stair. He just doesn’t acknowledge that himself.

I think he really does hate me, because I continuously pester him. It gives me some kind of gratification. Maybe I should stop and just tell him my utterance about him. Though, he even hates my beautiful English accent.

Dom is like a brother to me, and I am forever glad, that he opted me into his project with Mr. Fischer.

 

That day, the day we ruined Mr. Fischer’s life, we had that moment, when we sat on the rocks with Arthur, watching the van sink down the river. We were just sitting, quietly, until I finally opened my mouth to say it. _I like you a lot._

I could not have said that in a more nicer way. Though, it was kind of a strict sentence. Arthur turned his head to me and looked into my eyes for a long time. So long, that I wanted to jump after that van we had just sank. He spread out a big smile and glanced back to the water.

Took me a couple of seconds to process what that meant. I think he fancies me. Even a little.

That day really got stuck deep into our minds. So much near-to-death episodes with everyone. That never happened in Mosambik, where I gambled in casinos.


End file.
